Episode 3: Pivot Webdings
Plot Reviews It was complimented for being better than Webdings Crossing, but that was about it for the compliments. It was criticized for the Webdings into hole jokes and that it was effortless just doing that. It was also criticized for the Copyright 2013 text when the Webdings themselves were copyrighted, and that Webdings being punched, falling into holes, and etc. wasn't funny, was immature and was basically the whole plot of Webdings. Finally, it was criticized for telling people not to vote based on goofs. Trivia *This is the longest Webdings episode so far. *This is the first Webdings episode or animation that's over a minute, and its the only one that's over a minute so far. It is about 4 minutes. *This is longer than all shorts, trailers and episodes. It's even longer than DOT Part I! Unless you don't count the credits. *The credits is also the longest yet, as it's a minute long. *This is the first Webdings episode done with After Effects, but out of all Webding animations overall, it's not the first. A short has used the program before. If anything, it's the second. *Portable Hole, Pager, Parking Sign, Pinwheel Star and Portable Stereo appeared for the first time. Spider, Wheelchair & Letter with Pen (LWP for short) appeared in the crowd from the previous episode. *If you count the sneak peek of a Webdings episode, Newspaper Roll & Celluar Phone appeared for the first time as well. *Only appearing in the crowd from the Tumble animation are Video Camera, Trophy, Triangle & Phone. Trophy & Triangle appeared for the first time. Video Camera first appeared in the previous episode & Phone first appeared in Easter Party. In another crowd from the Tower Fall animation is Tag, Info, Theater Mask, Index Card, Portable Hole (until he gets on stage) & Video Camera. Tag appeared for the first time. Info first appeared in the first episode, Index Card first appeared in Easter Party. *Theater Mask also appears for the first time, and it appears twice in the episode. One time it was a background character in the Tower Fall animation, and a main character in the Tumble animation. *Video Camera, like Theater Mask, appeared twice in the episode as they both first appeared in the Tower Fall animation, and then in the Tumble animation. *If uploaded earlier (original airdate should've been in August 2012), the last three segments wouldn't exist unless a longer version was made. *LWP's pen is Black instead of Dark Green. This was because the short was made in August 2012, and LWP from the last episode was colored in after the short was finished. Also, the short was originally going to have a blood special effect, but the creator wanted this done as soon as possible, so it wasn't done. *This had 3.14 score with 200 votes when it passed judgement. This is the first time a Webdings episode passed judgement with a score higher than 3.00. *Not counting the shorts part of the Abandoned Projects Collab, this animation has the highest score out of all of the Season 2 Webdings animations. In fact, only The Webdings Bubbles' Parade has a higher score than this episode (also not including the Abandoned Projects Colalb short). Goofs *Part of a blue screen appears during some space parts, like when Portable Radio is flying through Space. *Part of the intro sound is cut off. *When the camera shakes from the Wheelchair falling into the whole, it slightly zooms out with no transition whatsoever.